


Summer before Junior Year

by 14crandc



Series: Glee, Complete Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14crandc/pseuds/14crandc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Noah Puckerman and those around him during the summer of 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer before Junior Year

Noah hasn't been the same since Finn denied him. He doesn't go to temple anymore, he hasn't talk to any of the glee kids since regionals, and has barricaded himself in his room. he gets up at 5 a.m. so that he can avoid his sister and mother. He would use this time to shower and bring breakfast to his room. He had to start cleaning dishes as well since all the dishes were starting to pile up in his room. After he would eat and shower, he go back to bed and not awaken until at least three in the afternoon. He would wake up and just sit in his room. He waited until everyone went to sleep so that he could get food for dinner. That would consist of a bottle of wine and whatever his leftovers were in the fridge. He had to be careful about how much he drank so that his mother wouldn't notice. Puck could take this time to watch television. His family isn't very wealthy, so the only form of entertainment is the television in the living room and the desktop in the dining room. Any other money that they happen to have is spent on Noah's dad.

Noah's dad has not been the greatest father. He actually isn't much of a father if you ask Noah. Puck can't even count on both his hands on how many times his father has been arrested. The crimes vary. It can range from a DUI to an attempted robbery. Puck isn't surprised he hasn't killed anyone yet. What does surprise Puck is why his mother always bails his father out. He constantly is away either cheating on her with some prostitute or is in jail. And when he is home, he yells and beats. He beat her so bad one time that she dislocated her shoulder and cracked several ribs. The classic excuse that she used in the hospital is that she fell down the stairs..three times. Puck and his sister would also would receive beatings if they intervened or pissed off Mr. Puckerman. Puck would always intervene so that he could protect his mother. After each time though, Puck became stronger and sooner or later he'll be able to overpower his dad. Puck didn't have to worry about him though because he's still in prison until the end of July.

********************

Puck texted Finn everyday. Puck had no way in knowing if Finn has seen the text, but Puck just knew he would at least look at them. Finn wouldn't be that heartless to Puck. Puck didn't think so anyway. Sometimes when he would drink, if he got buzzed or drunk, he would call Finn. Puck always got his voicemail. Puck would say the same thing everytime. "Finn, please pick up dude. I just want to talk." Puck knew that Finn would never respond to his text or call him back. It made Puck very depressed that his best friend was ignoring him. 

Puck made sure everyone was asleep before he went downstairs. His mother ordered two large pizzas for dinner and left pretty much all of it left. Puck took the box and a 6-pack of bud lite to the living room. He sat down and turned on the television. It was 11 so his favorite show, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, was on. He went through 3 pizzas in five minutes and the whole six pack in 15 minutes. He was feeling a little buzzed and to honor tradition, called Finn. Before he could pick up the phone, he heard a knock on the door. He stumbled to the door and opened to see his father standing in the doorway.

Puck was extremely confused about what was going on. It's the middle of June and his father isn't suppose to be out until the end of July. Puck stood in the doorway and slurs, "What the fuck are you dong here?" Puck's father pushes Puck out of the way and sees the empty cans of bud lite on the floor. Puck immediately tries to get away and race up the stairs. Unfortunately, he got a hold on Puck's shirt before he could run away.

"Why the hell are my fucking cans on the floor? You think your some big man who can just drink my beer?" Puck's dad slugs Puck right in the face. Puck falls to the floor and remained motionless as his father pummels on him. Puck would fight back but, being intoxicated and unbalanced by the surprise hit from his father, he was unable to. It wasn't until Puck's mom came downstairs that his father stop hitting him. Puck got up and left the house. He walked a few blocks until he arrived at Finn's house. As much as he doesn't want Finn to see him like this, he had no other place to go. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He knew Finn would be awake since it was summer and Finn was most likely playing Halo. No one answered the door right away so Puck rang the doorbell again. He heard footsteps and was relieved when the door opened.

Finn was shocked not only to see Puck, but to see Puck in the state he was in. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Finn let Puck inside the house and got the first aid kit that is under the sink his mother keeps for emergencies. Carol taught Finn how to at least do stitches and Puck was in very much need with a gash in his forehead. Puck had sobered up a little bit from the walk but he was still a little drowsy. "Puck, did you lose your hearing? What happened to you?" 

"My piece of shit, deadbeat father got out of prison and beat the hell out of me for drinking his beer." Puck tried really hard to not cry in front of Finn. Finn wasn't surprised at all to hear this as this isn't the first time he had to help Puck for this reason. Puck wasn't gonna bring up their past and just wanted to keep things simple. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a little bit would you?" Puck didn't want to be a burden but he couldn't think of any other place to go. 

"Of course you can man. You can stay as long as you need until your father eventually goes back to jail." Both of them laugh, even though it doesn't seem like that is much of a joke. They spend the rest of the night catching up, watching TV, playing Halo; most of the stuff they did when they were best friends. Puck finally believes he can rebuild their friendship.

************************

Puck wakes up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Puck had no idea Finn could cook. Puck gets up and walks to the kitchen to find Finn dressed only in briefs. However, Puck restrained himself from acting on his instincts so he wouldn't ruin things. Finn turned around and started to laugh hysterically. "Dude, I know that we are suppose to be adults now, but nice Batman undies." Puck brushed it off and strutted like a badass he knew he was. "Also, go take care of that." Finn was pointing at the semi that was growing in Puck's boxers. Puck quickly proceeded to the bathroom. Puck didn't want to mention it, but he was having a very graphic dream. He remembers vividly what happened in the dream.

Puck stands in front of a vast window, gazing upon Los Angeles as a new inductee into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He watches the daily traffic and the tourists walking on the street as a pair of hands reach over him. The huge hands caressed Puck all over his body while planting kisses on the back of his neck. They swayed in rhythm as the man undressed Puck. He slowly unbuttoned Puck's shirt while moving his hands down the rockstars toned chest. He turned Puck around and slowly worked his way down, tugging at his nipples and licking down the rows of abs. Puck unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants to reveal his fully erected cock. Puck wrapped the belt around the man's neck and pulled him into his cock. Puck gagged the man everytime never letting him catch a breath.

Before Puck knew it, he was flipped on his knees. The man slipped on a condom and fucked Puck's brains out. Puck had never been fucked so rough and hard, but god did he love the feeling. The man flipped Puck on his back and Puck was finally going to see the unknown lover but was woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon. Puck decided that this dream is his go-to jack off fantasy. Puck stroked his cock to the image of that mysterious guy fucking him like crazy. Puck tried to relive it by shoving three fingers in him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get four fingers up there. It only took a few strokes until he cummed all over the bathroom sink. Puck came to the conclusion that the man was Finn and hoped this was a dream of what to come.

***************************** 

Puck returned to Finn who made him a plate. Finn even put cheese on Puck's egg just the way he likes them. Puck sat down and devoured the food in front of him. Puck was enjoying the time he and Finn were spending together, even under the circumstances. "You have a few bruises on your body and a small black eye. Either than that, you look like your gonna be okay. You'd have to ask about when those stitches can get out when my mom wakes up."

Puck didn't even notice the bruises when he was in the bathroom. 

"Thanks man. I can't express how thankful I am that you let me crash here for the night." Puck patted Finn on the shoulder, Finn flashed one of his trademark half smiles. Puck helped Finn clean up the dishes and straighten up before Finn's mom got up. They both sat down on the couch and found a marathon of all the editions of the Star Wars series. They quoted the whole first movie and even reenacted some of the scenes. They were in the middle of one scene when Puck heard his phone ring. He recognized the ringtone as his sister. She probably was going to scold him for leaving the house with their father returning. Puck answered the phone. Suddenly, Puck bolted out the door and starting running. He ran and ran and ran for what seemed like miles when he arrives to the Puckerman household. 

Puck tried to open the door but it was locked. He tried kicking and slamming into the door until he finally bust the door down and entered the home to see his mother bleeding on the floor and his sister unconscious. He yelled out, "Where the fuck are you you fucking coward?" Puck's father came out of the kitchen holding the knife Puck presumed he stabbed her with. Puck immediately tackled his father to the ground and started punching him. Puck was still tired from the night before from his fathers beatings. Puck's father pushed him off and threw him against the wall. Puck fell to the ground. His father started kicking him and punching him in the gut. Puck saw no way out of this. His father didn't stop until he grew sick of Puck just taking the beating again. He walked away back into the kitchen. Puck suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline and grabbed the knife on the floor. "GO TO HELL!!" Puck stabbed his father in the back. He initially was shocked by what he did but came back to reality and kept stabbing him. Puck continued until someone came up behind him. Puck, full of rage and unable to comprehend what he was doing, nearly stabbed Finn. Finn was able to disarm Puck. Finn called his mother in to help Puck's mom and Finn called 911. 

******************************

Puck's mother was lucky that Carol was there. If Carol didn't help out to stop the bleeding, she would've died at the house. Puck's sister had a concussion and a few bruises but was going to be okay. Two police officers questioned Puck on what happened. They had heard of Puck's dad and what trouble he has caused to people. They were gonna declare this self defense. Puck had no remorse of what he did to his father. His father was taken to the hospital and was being treated for his stab wounds. Puck doesn't usually pray but he made one exception this time. He prayed that his father would be taken away from his life and his families life. The doctor came to Puck and told him that his mother was still in surgery. Unfortunately, the doctor told him that his dad survived and was going to recover. Puck informed the two officers about his father and they told him that they would blocked his door so that he couldn't escape. Puck knew he would definitely stay in jail for this. Puck went to his sisters room to check on her. 

Puck's sister wasn't nearly as bad as her mother was. She only had minor injuries. She sees Puck walk into the room and immediately gives him angry look. "This is all your fault!" she yelled. "If you didn't leave home to spend time with your '"boyfriend"', you could of saved us." She was starting to cry. Puck just held her close to him and let her cry. They just sat there and rested. Puck looked over and saw that she was asleep.

He decided to go back to the waiting room where Finn and Carol waited with Puck. "Dude, have you heard anything? How is your sister?"

"Finn, don't bombard Puck with so many questions. He's been through a lot and probably doesn't want to talk about it just yet." Finn glared over at his mom. Carol gave him a look that silently told him to do as she says. Finn sat down, two seats away from his mother, and waited. Puck just stood in place as all three of them waited for hours. It was 2 a.m. when a doctor came out. Puck could feel his heart pounding as the doctor approached him. Puck felt tears roll down his face as the doctor told him that his mother would recover. Finn and Carol both hugged Puck.

"Can I go see her?" Puck asked. The doctor declined, saying that his mother needs to rest. Puck listened to the doctor and went to tell his sister the good news. Puck entered his sister's room to find her being interviewed by the two police men. "Can you guys give us some privacy?" Puck asked. The two cops were about to leave as they finished the interview. Puck waited until they left to basically bear hug his sister with joy.

"What's the matter with you? The last time you hugged me was when I got suspended from school." Puck's sister jokingly said. "Seriously though, you're hurting me." Puck released his hugged and apologized for being too strong.

"The doctor just told me that mom is going to be okay." Puck gleefully said. Puck's sister practically screamed happily and started crying. She tried to get out of bed but suddenly felt pain from her head. Puck told her to just relax and rest. Puck was going to go back to Finn and Carol but walked past his father's room. He entered to see his father handcuffed to his bed and laying there defenseless. 

"Wow, I have never seen you look so pathetic." Puck stood over his body. "Honestly, I could kill you right now, but I'm not stooping down to your level. I also don't want to go where your going." Puck's father started to came to and looked over at Puck. Puck grabbed the front of his gown and threatened, "If you ever come near me, sis, or ma, I won't hesitate next time. I will kill you." Puck left the room satisfied.

************************

Puck went back to the waiting room to find Finn and Carol ready to go back home. "Hey man, we are going to go through a Wendy's drive through and go home, do you want to come with us?" Finn asked.

"No thanks man, I already have Matt bringing me something." Puck said. 

"Matt? Why would Matt be involved with this?" Finn asked, confused as to why Puck wouldn't ask Finn first. Finn knows he shouldn't care about this but he couldn't help but wonder why.

"You haven't heard?" Puck asked. Finn raised his eyebrow, even though it is obvious what Puck is going to say. "We've been going out since the end of the school year. It's actually been the best relationship I've ever been in." Puck answered, couldn't help but smile talking about it. 

Ever since Finn got back together with Rachel, he tried not to think about the outrageous year he had. With everything that happened with Puck and Jesse, he knew that he never wanted to go through that ever again. But every once in a while, whenever he and Rachel would makeout, he would of course get a erection and thought of the mailman to stop himself from ejaculating. However, if he couldn't stop himself, he imagined cumming on Jesse's face or cumming inside of Puck. Finn always got pissed off at Rachel for backing off if they go too far. He was used to being able to walk into a room and Matt ready to give him a blowjob or waiting for the football players to leave the lockeroom so he and Puck could fuck in Coach Tanaka's office. 

Finn was going to say something but Matt had walked in with a bag of Mcdonald's. He walked over and pecked Puck on the lips before saying hi to Finn. "Well, I'll be getting home now. It's really late and I have work tomorrow." Finn said as he walked off awkwardly.

Puck and Matt sat down in the waiting room while they ate. Puck would eat in his mother's room, but she doesn't know that Puck has been with Matt, let alone any guy ever. He wouldn't want her to freak out, especially after being stabbed. Puck just thought to himself, "Man, all this happening and it's only June..hopefully this summer gets better."

************************

Puck's mom and sister were released from the hospital. Puck's mom was told to be on bed rest for a while even though she knew she couldn't take off from her job since Puck didn't have a job besides his pool cleaning, but to her surprise Puck got a job working at Sheets N' Thing again to help provide. She actually noticed Puck being a much kinder person lately. Before his father came back, he was cleaning around the house and made dinner for his mom and sister. Mrs. Puckerman didn't even know he could cook, let alone for three people. Now since what has happened and she's was hurt, Puck has tended to her 24/7, whatever she needed when she needed it. She was very suspicious about this.

"Sarah, do you know why Puck has been acting like a human being?" Mrs. Puckerman asked. She figured if anyone knew about this, Sarah would know something.

"I don't know mom, maybe he has a new girl," Sarah looks around, "or a new boy." Sarah skipped off leaving Mrs. Puckerman to think why she would think Puck would be with a boy. He's never shown any signs of being interested in boys. Mrs. Puckerman thought this was worth finding out. Puck served sirloin steak with twice baked potato. Sarah ate her food so fast that Mrs. Puckerman thought she was going to choke on her food. Once they finished dinner and Puck cleaned the dishes, the Puckerman family sat down and watched their favorite show, "The Daily Show with Jon Stewart." Sarah was too young to understand any of the inappropriate jokes but Puck and his mother laughed nonstop. Sarah went off to bed after the show and Puck was about to turn in to but his mother asked him to stay so they could talk.

"Puck, what's going on with you? I'm not complaining about how nice and helpful you've been, but before your father returned you would never clean, cook, or even talk to me and your sister. You would always go up to your room and lock the door. If there is something that you want to tell me, you can tell me." Puck was starting to get worried, thinking that his mom figured out his recent activities with the same gender.

"Mom, you got stabbed by that stupid son of a bitch. I would be the worse son in the world if I didn't help out." Puck thought that answer was good enough to end the topic.

"But you've been like this after school ended, weeks before your father even showed his face around here. Sarah seems to think that there may be a girl in your life," Puck's mother hesitates, "or a boy." Puck was starting to sweat, trying to think of a reasonable answer to her comment. 

"Seriously mom? You should know me well enough to know that I don't swing that way. Besides, Sarah is always saying crazy things that are just ridiculous, including this one." Puck saw the sign of relief in his mom's eyes knowing that he could never tell her about Matt or Finn. "Anyway, I'm tired and I should go to bed. Have to get up early to go to work." Puck leans over and kisses his mom's forehead, "Night ma, love you."

"I love you too sweetie." she responded. 

*************

About mid-July, Matt had terrible news for Puck. Matt's dad was being relocated for his job and Matt was going to leave the next day. Puck knew he had to make this night special for Matt. Matt had to pack all day so Puck decided he was going to throw him a going away party. Puck texted all the glee kids, "I'm going to throw Matt a going away party, so get your asses over here and help me prepare." Puck was going to give Matt the time of his life.

Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel bought all the food and set up a karaoke machine while Brittany and Santana stole their parents booze for the party. Artie was on vacation with his mom so he wouldn't be able to make it. Finn, Mike, and Tina set up all the decorations, well really Finn and Matt since they're tall and Tina would hand them supplies. Puck was in charge of keeping Matt busy so he went to his house and helped him pack. Once they finished, Puck invited Matt to his house.

"Puck, we need to talk about us," Matt started as they pulled into Puck's driveway.

Puck ignores Matt and opens his door. He grabs his hand and leads him to the house. "Matt, we can talk about this later, just open the door." Matt continues to turn the door knob and nearly has a panic attack by the unison screech, "SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone pulls Matt in and started the party. Rachel, of course, reminded everyone of the dangers of underage drinking to which Santana told her to shut up and passed out red solo cups full of alcohol. Tina and Kurt used the karaoke machine the most singing mostly Celine Dion or Broadway songs. Finn was stuck to Rachel's side like a little kid to a parent, not allowing him to drink or sing unless it was with her. Brittany finished off a bottle and suggested to everyone to play spin the bottle.

"Ok, the rules are, huk, if the bottle lands on you, huk, do 7 minutes in heaven." Brittany barely able to spout out. "Matt gets to go first." Matt agreed and spun the bottle which landed on Quinn. Puck was a little bummed out but there's no harm. As the game went on, pairs were becoming more radical from Quinn and Santana, to Santana and Mike, to Mike and Rachel which Rachel stood in protest for 7 minutes in the closet, and Rachel with Finn. Most of the pairs would usually just stand in the closet and drink from their cups except Finn and Rachel. All Rachel did was talk about how Santana was a terrible person for encouraging underage drinking. Finn was happy that it was his turn because he knew anyone of these people, except Rachel, would actually do more than talk. He spun the bottle and watch in disappointment that it landed on Puck. Finn and Puck were getting along better than usual but Puck has been drinking and Finn was afraid he'll make a move on him.

As Puck closed the door behind, Finn made it a first priority to tell Puck that nothing will happen. "Look dude, I know we are suppose to like do stuff, but please don't." 

"Finn, I'm not an idiot. I'm with Matt and you're with Rachel. I wouldn't even risk what I have with Matt. Besides, he's been way nicer and more accepting of me than you ever were anyway." Puck scolded.

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't really appreciate people trying to fuck me unannounced or people who purposely ruin my relationships regardless if it be Quinn, Rachel, or even Jesse. What kind of person screws his bestfriends girl? What's even worse is that you didn't even have the decency to use a damn condom. You even thought you could pass off your child as mine! I've should have known better than to believe that sperm could travel fast in a hot tub. You should have told me when you found out that Quinn was pregnant. I would've been able to forgive you and blame her for giving into you."

"Fuck you man," Puck pushes Finn, "It's your own damn fault for being a dumbass. And why the hell did you date Jesse? He was obviously taking advantage of you and Rachel!"

"Well if it was so obvious, then why didn't you tell me? If you could see through Jesse's plan, how come you couldn't just tell me?" Finn silently yelled.

"Like you would believe any word that ever came out of my mouth." Finn was about to respond, but Puck cut him off. "Ever since you found out about Quinn you gave me the cold shoulder. I know I deserved it for being an ass but I knew you wouldn't listen to me. And when I saw you with Jesse," Puck choking up, "I immediately wanted to break you two up. That should have been me in the lunchroom with you, me at the dates, me giving you presents," Puck calms down to make sure not to cry, "me making love to you." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finn embraced Puck and let him cry on his shoulder. Finn raised Puck's chin and tried to kiss him. Puck shoved him off. "You can't do this. I'm not your little side project while you and Rachel do whatever the hell you two do. I know that Matt is going to break things off with me. He tried to talk to me beforehand, probably something along the words 'I don't want you to feel obligated to do long distance with me' or some shit like that. If you want me, you have to end things with Rachel."

"Puck, it would be like before when I was with Quinn." Finn pleaded.

"It wouldn't be for me. During that time, I just thought it was casual sex. But now, being with Matt, it has opened my eyes to who I really am. I'm Noah Puckerman and I am gay. I'm not asking you to come out of the closet or anything, hell I totally believe in bisexuality and I may even get with a girl sometime, but I know who I am and what I want." Puck left the closet and returned to the party, leaving Finn with all this information.

****************************

The party lasted most of the night. Brittany and Santana blacked out in the bathroom, puke covered all over the toilet. Rachel and Finn left after 7 minutes in heaven. Matt and Tina went into Puck's bedroom and were never heard of for the rest of the night. Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn passed out watching the Sex and the City movie. Puck and Matt cuddled on the pull-out couch. Puck started to wake up when he heard Matt crying. "Matt, don't cry cause you're gonna make me start crying."

"I'm sorry Puck, but I don't want to leave. Too much has happened this year for me to leave. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have discovered this side of me. Joining Glee helped me express this bottled feeling I had inside. And that threesome with you and Finn, I mean oh my god," Matt chuckles, "that was probably the most fun I've ever had. I'm just really going to miss you guys." 

"We'll miss you too." Puck kisses Matt and both fall asleep in complete harmony. Puck wakes up alone on the pull-out and finds a note on his chest. He picks it up to see his name on the front. He unravels it and it reads, "Dear Puck, I know you probably wanted to see me off today but I couldn't put you through that. By the time you read this letter, I would already be gone. I don't want you to be in a long distance relationship, so I'm also breaking up with you. I'll try to visit often but I don't know when that'll be. You will always be my first and I thank you for that. I love you. Sincerely, Matt." To Puck's surprise, he didn't cry. He was sad about his relationship being over and that Matt had left, but he just didn't cry.

**************************

Well, it's the last week of summer and Puck has realized he hasn't done anything fun. Besides Matt's going away party, he hasn't really done anything to make this summer different from the others. He really doesn't have the time. He works almost everyday and when he's not working, he's usually sleeping from exhaustion. At least his mom will be fully recovered before school starts up again. Puck has the day off and he wants to do something he's never done before. The only person he can think of that is most cultured that could help him is Kurt.

Puck dials Kurt's number. Kurt hears his phone vibrate and cringes to see who is calling him. Kurt decides to ignore his call. Puck isn't going to give up and he keeps redialing and redialing. Kurt wears down and finally picks up. "What do you want Noah?" Kurt asks rudely.

"Geez, nice to talk to you to Kurt. I was just calling to see if you knew of anything fun to do around town."

"Well, the theater is showing a production of Cats and I was going to go with Rachel but she bailed on me. Are you asking me if you want to go?" Kurt would never in a million years think that Puck would ever go to a play, let alone with Kurt.

Puck honestly would rather slit his throat then go to a play, but he figured it was better than sitting at home all day. "Sure, that sounds like a fun time. When does it start?"

Kurt starts to get a little excited by this. "Uh it starts at 4 but you should come over to my house about 3." Puck agreed and ended the call. Kurt was eager for Puck to come over, like it was a date.

Puck showered and got dressed in at least somewhat appropriate theater clothes. He drove to Kurt's house, kind of rethinking about going. He arrives at the Hummel home and notices his dad's car is gone. Kurt heard Puck pull up into the driveway and opens the door to welcome him to his home. "Good afternoon Noah and welcome to my humble abode." Puck walks into the home and is surprised that it actually looks like a real home.

"Wow, I'm surprised there's no poster of the Jonas brothers or any Broadway records anywhere." Puck then goes downstairs to be proved wrong. "Oh, ok this is what I was expecting." This makes Kurt laugh, even if it's a little insulting.

"Make yourself at home Noah while I finish getting ready." Puck nods and sits in the love seat while Kurt puts on the finishing touches. Puck looks around the basement and finds some magazines. It appears that Kurt has some playgirls hidden, probably so his father doesn't find them. Puck can feel his hormones brewing as he looks at the naked guy on the cover blocking his penis with a pillow. "Eh hmm," Puck jumps from being startled, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah lets go." Puck wishes he had more time to explore Kurt's surprisingly huge stack of playgirls. It takes about 5 minutes to get to the theater. Kurt, obviously, knows all the songs like the back of his hand. Puck, however, was lost as soon as the show started. He looked over and see Kurt swaying back and forth while humming the lyrics of "Memory". The show finally ends to Puck's pleasing and the two go to breadsticks. "I have absolutely no idea what any of that meant at all." Puck laughs as Kurt tried once again to explain the play.

"You are just so hopeless Noah Puckerman." Kurt laughs back but then goes silent when Puck puts his hand on Kurt's hand. Kurt pulls back, "Noah what are you doing?" 

"Well, I'm holding my dates' hand," Puck smiles, "why else would I do that?" Kurt turns beet red as he tries to think of the words to ask Puck.

"D-d-date, I never said this was a date." Kurt retorted.

"Yeah, but you never said it wasn't either," Puck trying to charm Kurt, "I just figured with the play, our similar interest, and this dinner that we are on a date. I don't hear you rejecting the idea." Kurt didn't know what to say. He always wanted to be with Finn but there was something about Puck's badassery and charm that seemed more irresistible. 

"Well, fine but next time tell me when we are on a date." Kurt says. The two basically just eat the endless breadsticks for dinner as Kurt explains how his summer has been since he knows most of Puck's summer. The two decided that they've eaten enough breadsticks and the waiter brings over the check. "Okay, drinks and just breadsticks is $18.25. So you pay half and I'll pay half."

"I have a better idea," Puck says as he grabs Kurt's hand and runs with him out of the restaurant. They get into Puck's truck and speed out of the parking lot before they get figured out. "WOOOOO!!! We escaped!." Puck yells out the window.

Kurt knows that this is wrong, but can't help but feel excited. He's never done anything illegal like that before. The adrenaline he feels is nothing he's ever felt before. Puck walks Kurt to his door, still smiling from dine & dashing. "Thanks for the great time Noah, I hope we could do this again real soon." Kurt was about to open the door when Puck turned him around and planted a kiss on him. Kurt drowned into the kiss, passionately returning the favor. Puck started to work his way down to Kurt's pants when Kurt stopped him. "Okay Noah, this isn't sophomore year where you could just have your way with me in the shower. If this is going to be a relationship, I have to work my way up to having sex with you."

"Okay, I can respect your wishes Kurt. It'll be worth the wait. Don't think I forgot how tight your ass is." Puck slaps Kurt's ass and walks back to his car. Kurt could feel the precum leak out of his cock. Puck smiled the rest of the night, thinking that he has moved on from Matt and realized that he has much more in common with Kurt then he thought. Puck knew that this school year was definitely going to be better than the last one.


End file.
